Mere Boss Bade Senti
by luvcidduodosti
Summary: Thodi masti thodasa gam (Originally written for Zeba di)


_**A/N Here's another os from my side. Hope you like it.**_

 _ **(Based on my story promoted where Abhijeet sir is d acp of cid mumbai and daya sir is the acp of cid Bengaluru)**_

 _ **FLASHBACK (WHEN DAYA SIR WAS LEAVING FOR MISSION)**_

"Chalo boss nikalta hoo warna gaadi udhake bhi nahi pohuch payunga" days replied stretching his arms

"Hmm jaa aur sun..." but before Abhijeet could say anything daya sir cut him.

"Apna bohot khayal rakhna, khud Ko superman mat samajna, koi injury Ko apni gf banake mat le aana" daya completed his dialogue with a smile.

"Waise yaar risk factor kitna hain iss mission ka" Abhijeet asked with a underlying fear.

"Arey Abhijeet main nikalta hoo aisehi bohut late ho..." Daya started but his big brother cut him with.

"Daya sach bolna" Abhijeet said looking straight in his eyes.

"Wo around 90%" daya almost whispered.

"Khayal rakhna apna" Abhijeet said trying hard to desparately hide his teary voice.

"Suno Abhijeet please tumse ek waada chahiye agar main wapas nahi aa paya tum apna bohot khayal rakhna hmm" daya said

"Kuch nahi hoga tuje thik hain. Tuje wapas aana hi hoga. Samjha" Abhijeet replied in a rash voice.

"Zaroor aunga Lekin apna waada yaad rakhna " daya said meaningfully and left after giving a quick hug.

 _ **FLASHBACK OVER**_

Abhijeet returned to the present with the guard's voice  
"Sahab apke liye chitthi aayi hai "

"Thik hain do" Abhijeet got up from his chair and took the envelope.

"CID CHENNAI se letter. Bhagwan please kuch Bura na ho. Daya tu bhi apna promise Tod nahi Sakta" Abhijeet thought with fear.

He opened the letter and his eyes struck on one line.

 _ **Subject : Condolence meeting**_

His legs betrayed him and he sat on his chair with a thud.

"Tu Aisa nahi kar Sakta daya. Tu to apna promise kabhi todta nahi tha. Tu nahi jaa Sakta mujhe chodke" tears were rolling down his eyes continuously and he had no strength left to read the letter.

"Nahi kisi aur officer ka bhi to condolence meeting ho Sakta hai. Main himmat nahi har Sakta. Daya ne bola tha ki wo wapas ayega. Wo Apne waade se mukhar nahi sakta. " He wiped his disobedient tears and started reading the letter again.

 _ **"Sir,**_  
 _ **I'm very sorry to inform you that a condolence meeting will be held for your credit card which will ofcourse not survive after being extensively used by your loving brother for the next four days. Meanwhile the honour of meeting the super intelligent and excessively handsome cop ACP DAYA is provided to you.**_  
 _ **Regards**_  
 _ **ACP DAYA**_  
 _ **CID CHENNAI"**_  
"Pagal sanki Buddha jahil gawar aise kon darata hai. Meri jaan nikal gayi thi beta tu aa mumbai tera condolence meeting main karwata hoo" **Abhijeet thought with extreme anger.**

Suddenly he saw his phone ringing and an unknown number is flashing on the screen...

"Hello" **Abhijeet said in professional tone.**

"Hi hello to hota ayega ACP Sahab Zara bahar to aiye" **said a person whose voice Abhijeet would never fail to recognise.**

Abhijeet rushed outside and first hugged the person tightly. After few minutes of staying in the soothing hug

 **The person said naughtily** "Mere boss bade senti"

 **Abhijeet quickly separated himself from his brother and replied angrily**  
"Abey ek kaan ke neeche kheech ke lagaunga. Meri Jaan nikal di thi tere letter ne. Aisa bhadda mazak kon karta hai"

"Kyu tumhe laga letter ka subject Condolence meeting parhke ki main tapak Gaya" **daya said controlling his laughter blast.**

"Abey aur ek bhadda mazak Kiya na to theek nahi hoga waise ek baat bata tune hi pakka chupke se guard ke table pe Rakha tha na letter" **Abhijeet asked suspiciously.**

 **Daya smiled goofily.**

"Bas Sahab se koi ulte kaamo mein mehnat karwalo.." **Abhijeet said in a high pitch.**

"Bas bas chillao mat chalo ghar chalo. Eight months se ghar ke darshan nahi kiye. Muje Sona hai raat ke do baj rahe hai. Phir kal tumare credit card ka murder bhi to karna hai" **Daya said yawning**.

"To kaise anjam denge aap iss khoon ko. Kuch plan wagera hai kya" **Abhijeet asked seriously.**

"Arey pehli Baar thodi maar rahe hai..Pehle 25,000 ki shopping phir Taj Hotel mein lunch.. Aur phir bhi agar Zinda raha to Inox mein movie.. Boss bohot bara hath Marunga issbar" **daya said winking.**

"Haan haa sahab 10 mahino ka quota jo purane karenge" **Abhijeet murmured while shaking his head.**

"Ab pagalo ki tarah Mundi mat hilao ghar chalo" **days shouted while seating in the driving seat.**

Abhijeet first looked at him angrily while seating on the passenger seat and then the Innova echoed with the melodious sound of duo's laughter

 _ **A/N GUYS KAISA LAGA ? ALL TYPES PF REVIEWS ARE WELCOME**_

 _ **MUSHKIL WILL BE UPDATED AS SOON AS O RECEIVE SUFFICIENT REVIEW ON THIS OS**_


End file.
